


The Mother's Day Gift

by CoraMills_DarkQ



Series: BlackQueen Holiday Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraMills_DarkQ/pseuds/CoraMills_DarkQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year ago, on Mother’s day Regina gave her mother a gift, one which would change everything between them forever. And now, days before the next Mother’s day but a year later Regina will have to deal with the repercussions of the gift as the words “Mother you are my weakness…because I love you.” start to hold more sway over her than ever before. Mention of SwanQueen  but is mainly BlackQueen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End of our Love

**Author's Note:**

> While reading listen to: Terrible Love by Birdy (Regina's perspective) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEplGZ_M7s8  
> Bizarre Love Triangle by Frente! (Emma's perspective) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJ1c9ErCn7w
> 
> Paring: Regina Mills/Cora Mills and mention of Regina Mills/Emma Swan
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned them, no one would ever see them again. They would be mine all mine. 
> 
> Warning: Incest, rape, forced relationship, Self-abuse, mention of suicide, violence and strong language.
> 
> Author’s important note: This is not a SwanQueen fic. Regina truly detests Emma even though the blonde actually wants the mayor. This is pure BlackQueen.

  **Friday the 9 th of May 2014, two days before Mother’s Day:**

The mid-afternoon morning air was bland and hard as it filled the nostrils of the ever panting Regina Mills. She was hyperventilating now, not realising that her breathing had increased in speed and decreased in quantity of intake as she sat at her desk. It would have been a very odd and even disturbing image to behold. There sat the feared former Evil Queen, eyes unfocused, cast downwards a bit, body slumping and hands balled in fists as they perched upon the smooth surface of wood and scattered papers. Only when she heard the sound of the window clattering, ripping her from her transfixed demeanour did her eyes widen a bit and her breathing started to still. She swallowed, finding dryness in her mouth and throat as she tried to relax. But the sound of the window frame continuing its insulting sound made her fists clench and nostrils flare once more. With one harsh flick of her wrist, the window closed, locking itself as quickly as the shutters collided with the hinge. And had Regina bothered to look up, she would have realised that she had caused a small crack to emerge from the sudden impact. But she did not, nor would she have cared for even this little vile disturbance could not break her darkened trail of thought.

Something was wrong, she could feel it. She had been feeling it since she had awoken but she had pushed it down and away every time. She had smothered it, crushed it, and banished it into the dark crevasses of her subconscious where most of her misdeeds and transgressions resided but it was no use. Regina pursed her lips, feeling another wave of worry hit her hard and deep causing her hand to contract around the papers in front of her. Try as she might, dread returned and plagued her so severely that it kept her from getting any work done. She knew this and she knew that sooner or later pushing down these sinister emotions would not be enough. Her firmness would not hold once the actual problem surfaced and she would have to deal with it. She frowned as she found a smooth object resting in it. Papers? She blinked, frustrated as she tried to remember what they were doing in front of her. But she could not even recall how long she had zoned out before she was pulled from her stunned state by the sound of her office door being slammed open, causing her to almost jumped out of her chair.

“Regina! You need to come with me. Right now!”

The brunette sneered, anger taking hold. Her words following suit were harsher than usual, more venomous than the playful banter they once shared.

“Oh by all means Miss Swan barge in, sit down. Make yourself comfortable…like you always do.” She said with an indifferent expression cupping the sneer. “I'd love to help you out,” her eye brows never changing its downward descent as she then lifted her free hand towards the door. “…help you out the way you cam is that is.” And for a moment the older woman actually contemplated whether she would throw the blonde out with her magic herself or not but then stopped, thinking it a waste of her time. So she simply looked on and continued her verbal thrashing.  “Now get the hell out of my office, I am very busy and in no mood.” She said even though she knew her words were inconsequent due to her lack of focus, regardless sarcasm dripped from every word. And then without missing a beat she then continued looking at the papers still nestled in her hand, which she finally realized were the new budget reports.

But Emma ignored the mayor’s snide comment. She ignored the hate. She ignored the clear contempt and tried to continue what she wanted to say.

“Regina…listen we've got to--”

The brunette’s eyes narrowed as the blonde spoke, before looking down at the papers and finally resumed her work, interrupting Emma once more.

“No Miss Swan _I. Do. Not. Have_ to listen to you.” she said without looking up. “Now get out. If it is work related, which I am more than confident it is not, then make an appointment with my secretary like everyone else or file a complaint. Really just because you are a god damn princess does not mean--”

“Damnit Regina! It’s your mother!”

At this Regina stopped talking. All the former contempt she felt for this woman in front of her seemed to evaporate as her own fears felt like it was smothering her. Regina’s lips twitched. Why had she not listened to her own little voice screaming at her all day? And then she finally saw it as she looked, really looked at Emma. The younger woman’s face was filled with something resembling concern. It was however over shadowed by the wild expression dancing in her eyes more out of dread and terror as her hands seemed to twitch with anxiety.

And at this Regina finally rose from her seat and when she spoke all the emotions, those unwanted emotions, coloured her tone in a sickly shade of rage.

“What have you done to my mother?!”

“What.. I? What did I do? Regina, I was the one who--”

“I didn't say it was your fault, I said I was blaming you.” She nearly spat the words, eyes blazing as she moved from the desk and started to charge Emma. The blonde had no time to even react as the brunette’s words started to sink in. “Whatever it is, Miss Swan, it seems everything involving _you_ causes some hazardous scenario to befall my family. You and Snow always find new ways of hurting us even when we have proven to you that we have changed. Am I wrong in the presumption? No I think not. Now tell me what have you done to her?!” 

Regina was very close now, her blood pumping in hot steady beats. And these eyes, these burning eyes sparked the blonde’s memory of wild nights ago between Emma and the older woman in the younger woman’s mind.

It had almost been 6 months now since they tried being in a relationship, if one could call them fucking and fighting all the time a relationship. They had misinterpreting their rampant need to escape reality, for romantic attachment and thus fell into a coupling mess without thinking. Yes it helped them both deal with what had transpired after Emma had returned from the Enchanted Forest and helped Regina cope with the after thoughts of her Mother’s hold on her. But it did not work or last long. Soon the lust, which they both had pegged it for, was unmasked as downright mechanical need, their own need, one which was not returned by the mayor towards the sheriff after months of sleeping together.

Emma could still remember that one look that detached look in the brunette’s eyes. After Regina had found release she would either push the blonde away from her or not look at her, eyes either distant or closed. Emma never understood this but she did not dare question it. And the younger woman knew. She knew what had happened to Regina by Cora’s hand months ago. That it had happened often and when it stopped they never spoke of it again. So she let the brunette use her to sate her blinded rage and lust and let her push her away when she could not stand being touched anymore.  But as the months went on, these visits of only finding release started to take a hated turn, one which Emma could not take anymore. So she confronted Regina. Told her that she knew and that she saw the way the brunette shut down after Emma had sex with her. The blonde then spoke of things she did not understand. She asked the brunette who she was trying to hurt when she was inside the younger woman and why was she using sex to do it. And that did it. That broke the mayor and she disappeared in purple smoke, not even bothering to grab her scattered clothing as the last image of a naked Regina was smeared with tears from the brunette. After that night they never slept together again and after that night Regina had never spoken a well-intended word towards Emma either.

So now, here in the ever enclosed space between the two royals, Emma swallowed slowly. This was too much for her. It was like those late nights and early mornings together and it made the blonde very uncomfortable. She knew even though Regina did not reciprocate any warm if possible romantic feelings towards the sheriff, proven by trial and resulting in error, Emma still felt herself react to the close proximity of the mayor as if they were in fact going to fuck each other any moment.

And now, mixed with utter frustrations both due her own feelings and the situation, Emma actually screamed at the older woman.

“Would you just shut the fuck up! Look Regina listen. No listen to me for once in your life. Your mother…I think she is going to take her heart out again.”

That did it. Regina, a Queen of many forms evil or not, was shocked into silence. Seeing her chance the blonde continued, “…and if we continue talking and wasting time we might be too late. Regina? Are you--”

“She is going to do what?! How dare you lie to my face, you stupid--”

“Regina no it’s the truth, she--”

“What evidence do you have to support this hmmmm? Saying it is true hardly warranties what you are claiming dear.”

“--she spoke to Henry and he was not ok after it. And no I still don’t like her seeing him if ever and--”

“See that is the god damn problem Miss Swan, ever doubting her,” Regina sneered, lifting her hand in anger as she spoke “…you have no say in it. He is my son and he has the right to have a normal relationship with his grandmo--”

“Damnit Regina! Shut up. Just…would you listen to me please. Stop interrupting me and listen. Please just…Yes I know. I know I said I don’t like she sees him neither does my mom but. Ok I let them. Today I let him hang out with her and get ice-cream and whatever but. After, when she dropped him off at my mom’s…Regina he was not ok. When Mary Margret finally got him to talk he said that Cora was acting very strange and she was mumbling to herself, that she was not happy, that how much easier it would be to simply go back to how things were. How things were a year ago. And if you remember correctly, a year ago she was without her _heart.”_

“No. No she can’t…I-I….” Gone was the hardened expression. Gone was any form of anger towards the Swan and the rest of her idiotic family and all Emma could see was sadness. So much sadness and fear. It was short lived before the Queen found herself again, “I need to stop her. Get out of my way.” And with that she brushed passed Emma and was halfway through the office before the younger woman even realized how quickly Regina could move in high heels. She did not even take her purse or bothered with keys. But when the blonde turned to follow all that was left in her wake was the aftermath of purple smoke enveloping Regina leaving the Swan alone once more.

**…**


	2. Mother's Night and Devil's light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year ago, on Mother’s day Regina gave her mother a gift, one which would change everything between them forever. And now, days before the next Mother’s day but a year later Regina will have to deal with the repercussions of the gift as the words “Mother you are my weakness…because I love you.” start to hold more sway over her than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned them, no one would ever see them again. They would be mine all mine. 
> 
> Rating: Mature
> 
> Warning: Incest, rape, forced relationship, Self-abuse, mention of suicide, violence and strong language.
> 
> Author’s important note: This is not a SwanQueen fic. Regina truly detests Emma even though the blonde actually wants the mayor. This is pure BlackQueen.

**Friday the 9th of May 2014, two days before Mother’s Day:**

**…**

Cora could not breathe.

She felt like she was drowning, drowning in her own emotions, drowning in her own anguish as she sat on her bed in Regina’s guest room. Every cryptic nerve in her body had betrayed her, shunned her as the vile wave of nausea after nausea over took her, thrashing against her insides, as if trying to claw its way out of her flesh. Again she dry heaved, not knowing why or how she could have any content left in the pit of her stomach. The brunette’s lips shuddered and contorted into a pained down cast smile, one which she could not control and as her hands dug into now tussled hair, Cora’s eyes closed while her body rocked backwards and forward as if trying to contain the sensations leaking from her very being. She was crying. She, the damn well fucking Queen of hearts, was crying, uncontrollably sobbing like a babe with no intention of stopping.

It was undignified and immoral. How was this happening to her? Why could she not control herself? She strained to still her trembling form but once again she could not stop as another gut wrenching cry tore from her lips. She could not govern them, the tears, god damn tears which fell like acid, bringing pain upon their escape and pain as they trickled past her hands. She hated this. She hated all these emotions, all these feelings which have been building up over the past months. All these damn things she had wanted to get rid of so long ago. But the moment her heart was shoved back into her chest, so were all these treacherous feelings which now clouded her eyes like razor sharp icicles.  

And then there were her desires, her ever crippling disgusting desires. Ones she did not even consider to be wrong a year ago, but now? Now each time she looked at Regina she felt it. Arousal mixed with remorse and repulsion for still having these yearnings and the memories which brought on those emotions. Memories of what they had done. No. What she had done to her own little girl. She had fucked her. She had made her cum, made her beg for it, made her want it. Always controlling her to the point where the point was to break Regina. And she had broken her. So much so that out of desperation she had somehow found Cora’s heart and returned it to the older woman’s body. 

 

**Sunday Morning less than A YEAR AGO, 12th of May 2013 Mother’s Day:**

 

“Regina, where are you going?”

Still partly asleep Cora slowly but purposefully shifted her naked form, hands easily grabbing hold of her daughter’s hips, pulling Regina back to her possessively. Their body’s pressed so firmly against each other that the older woman could feel her daughter’s heart beat quicken as if it was her own, even though hers would have been under control. As they were both facing the same direction once more, Cora effortlessly nipped at Regina’s neck, kissing her a few times, feeling her equally naked child shiver underneath her touch as she inhaled the younger woman’s scent. Still so delicious, she thought and laced with the strong evidence of their vigorous coupling last night. Smiling coldly, Cora’s one hand slid down Regina’s abdomen, caressing and lingering here and there before finding her daughter’s still slick folds. A sharp gasp made the older woman smirk, eyes only opening now as she without any difficulty slid her middle and ring finger into the former mayor. 

Gradually she moved them up and down the moistened flesh of the younger woman’s core, only sliding into Regina every now and then. Moving in an almost painfully leisured pace, her fingers teased her daughter so sadistically that the older woman could feel the wetness pooling even more between Regina’s flesh as they coated Cora’s own thighs. It was however not fast enough or hard enough to help her daughter travel closer to release, so it pleased the older woman even more as she felt Regina’s hips move with her, not daring to speed up, but still trying to add more pressure in the touch. 

She loved this, waking herself and her daughter up in these ways, these devious, skilful ways and she enjoyed having it take many forms. Sometimes she even found using her own tongue and lips upon Regina’s sleeping physique was her favourite. Her daughter would start moaning still half asleep, so wantonly and yet so deliciously innocent. The responses escaping her would then be primal in fashion with only the simple need of wanting to be pleased written all over her features. Her legs would spread, her hips would lift, instinctually wanting more, naturally almost as Cora’s tongue tormented her and licked up and down her daughter’s core. When Regina finally then came to, her body would then be so ready to cum itself that she would not have time to protest or even revert to a so called coyness. Cora would speed up the pace and ultimately shove her daughter over the edge before pulling her softly back to her, cradling her as Regina’s body shook and quivered into an awake and docile state. But the older woman never let her daughter experience it for too long before slipping her nimble fingers into her child as well and this time she was not gentle or slow at all. 

This time she would fuck her daughter hard. She would corkscrew her hand, thrust deep and forcefully, using her palm to crush the younger woman’s clit until she harshly pulled an orgasm out of Regina, one which made the former mayor cry out and scream for her mother. Then Cora would always be there to bring her back to reality and kiss her other lips gently as she smirked ruthlessly, watching the delicious scene unfold before her, just before she repeated the assault all over again.

It was a tempting notion to start with but this morning however Regina was awake earlier than her mother and by a much earlier hour than even Cora felt to awaken to. The older woman’s hand continued teasing her daughter, enjoying the faint whimpers coming from Regina every few seconds. She almost bit down hard on the younger woman’s shoulder when she felt a trembling hand upon her own.

“M-Mama…no…please…y-you…promised.”

Cora’s lips parted before spreading into a thin line, kissing Regina’s neck before whispering.

“Hmmmm yes. I know. But I still do not like it pet.”

She felt Regina jolt as the older woman used her thumb to harshly graze her clit, not wanting to be gentle anymore. Cora would have fucked her daughter hard and slowly then and there if Regina did not suddenly turn herself in her mother’s arms. The fingers once inside her daughter slipped out just as easily as they had entered her and now rested upon Regina hip, who appeared almost fearful as she tried not to look away at the ever narrowing eyes of her mother before her. The combination of a flushed Regina, still so tentative when eyes caress her naked flesh, even after all these months, shared with such a fear filled expression made Cora’s lips curl into a cold smile. The blush upon her daughter’s skin was so becoming Cora could distinctively feel her own arousal build and nestle between her own thighs. The growing smile only in turn made her daughter’s eyes widen. She knew Regina thought that Cora was denying her child what she had promised and it made the look in her daughter’s eyes seem even more frantic.

Cora had allowed her daughter to be alone a few hours yesterday without watching her through the mirrors or even questioning her whereabouts. Regina was planning something special for her mother, and as much as the older woman wanted to know now and then, she granted her daughter the element of surprize. When Regina had returned yesterday late afternoon she seemed like she was glowing, radiating with utter happiness and accomplishment that Cora could not resist pinning her daughter to the wall and then later the bed and almost drink in all of Regina’s happiness until her daughter passed out. And now it was the next morning and Regina had asked her if she could arrange the surprise in the morning hours alone. It was for Mother’s Day after all, she had said, and she wanted to treat her mother to the most perfect and special day that she could.

Cora lifted her hand, the one still very much slick with Regina’s arousal. She offered her daughter her fingers and without hesitation the younger woman suckled the elegant digits until any traces of Regina were long gone. When her mother’s gaze shifted from an annoyed disapproving one to a pleased one, she tried again.

“Mama, please. I want this day to be special. You--”

“Yes. Yes. And I do not go back on my promises…nor my threats,” a malicious smile formed which made Regina gulp, knowing the price if the younger woman failed. She would not be allowed to touch her mother at all, all day. Not just in the ways she actually craved to now, the ways she wanted to please her mother or have the privilege to be allowed to kiss and slip her own tongue into her. No it was any form of physical contact. She would not even be allowed to hug her mother or even touch her accidentally by hand to hand contact when giving the wrapped parcel concealed in the guest room. The other punishment would be that Regina would not be allowed to cum if she failed to plan a special day for her mother. She gasped as she felt Cora’s fingers lift her chin a bit “…don’t look so worried my love. Mommy knows that you went to a great deal of trouble to make today special.” She leaned closer, kissing Regina on the cheek. When she however pulled back her eyes were back to their usual intensity. “Now go, before I change my mind. I am going back to sleep.” 

And with that she let go of Regina who very quickly left the room, not seeing the small smile play upon her mother’s lips before she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

 

A few hours later:

Cora awoke again much later when she heard a faint knock on the door. Shifting her still somewhat asleep form, her eyes opened slightly to the image of Regina standing in the doorway carrying a tray. As she approached the older woman, the image and the scent of divine food and crisp blood red rose petals came into view, the petals scattering to the floor as she walked. Closer still, Cora could now see that around the plate and glass filled with a crimson liquid, the petals were strewn breathtakingly and seemed to be controlled by magic as they slowly hovered here and there, creating a beautiful decoration to a culinary masterpiece. 

“Mama…I-I made breakfast in bed for you.” Regina’s smile was of utter affection as she set the tray down upon her mother’s lap.

Breakfast in bed, her daughter had called it, a thing which Cora had never heard of in their old realm and had Regina not entered the room completely nude, the older woman would probably have found the idea of eating where you sleep to be vile. Her eyes roamed over the olive toned skin of her daughter, violating and caressing it ever so slowly and when Cora finally looked down to behold the meal, her eyes actually showed something resembling joy. 

She could see that her daughter had created this by hand, the flaws gave it away, but never the less it was just as beautiful. There before her was a red and black incrusted plate, for a foundation, building to three pancakes neatly draping over each other. But what made it so special was what rested upon these glazed creations. Fresh fruit of three namely strawberries, cherries and apples were skilfully cut up and arranged in such an elegant manner, creating the image of an ever beating heart. Only when Cora felt a gentle touch upon her own hand, was when she realised that she had been staring at the food for more than she would deem necessary. 

“Does it please you mama?”

She lifted her gaze, seeing the start of fear blossoming in her child’s eyes. Only when she was sure Regina was going to speak and possibly apologize for thinking this would be adequate as a gift, did the older woman speak.

“It is lovely my child. Absolutely beautiful…just like the one who created it.” Cora’s hand moves to caress Regina’s cheek, cupping it almost gently as she watched her. 

This suddenly made Regina smile and it was perhaps even more exquisite than the creation nestling upon the tray in front of Cora. This in turn caused a glint to form in the older woman’s eye as her hand then slid down her child’s neck and caress down to the younger woman’s collarbone. It caused a small gasp to escape Regina but she continued smiling and then picked up the fork, slowly gathering up a few pieces of fruit and then proceeded to lift it to Cora’s mouth. If the combination of the blush creeping in upon her daughter’s cheeks and her naked form was not present, then the Queen of Hearts would never have allowed this. But it was simply too delectable to resist, so Cora opened her mouth and watched as Regina fed her.  

The tastes were different yet delicious and as the younger woman continued feeding more combinations of fruit and pancake to her mother, the more Cora became aroused. Perhaps it was the way her daughter was executing the task at hand. Such devotion and with such affection that it made the older woman feel like she was the only person in the world which Regina truly loved; and that was all Cora had ever wanted. 

As the plate’s contents started to lessen so did Cora’s patience of waiting before dominating her daughter. By the time she had taken two more bites, she lifted her hand to stop Regina’s hand. 

“Enough.”

Fear filled the olive toned beauty. 

“I-I…did I not please you--”

“Oh no my love. You have pleased me very much. And now it is time for your reward.” And with a flick of Cora’s wrist, the tray vanished, probably ending up somewhere in main. One would never know. The older woman did not waste time, pinning her daughter without missing a beat and started kissing and nipping at her child’s budding breasts. But again Regina protested between moans. 

“Hmmm mama…your hmmmm…what about your gift?”

“Not yet Regina. Let mommy love you first.”

And with that Cora slipped two fingers into Regina and started thrusting without showing any indication of stopping and ultimately silencing her daughter’s protests, for now at least. 

**…**

They had been at it for hours now, in various positions and speeds. Regina’s gifts and little gestures proved to be very much acceptable, so much so that Cora even let her daughter slip fingers inside of her mother. When they both finally fell asleep much later, it was only a few minutes after 16:00. When the clock struck 21:00, Regina was once again the first to wake up and hastily made quick work of the spared time she was given. She then woke her mother a few minutes later with her tongue, tentatively at first before beautifully taking control and slipping it into Cora’s folds. It did not take long for her mother to wake up. Unlike Regina, the older woman was very in tune with her surroundings even when she slept, or so she thought. It was something she had trained into herself especially as a young girl herself back when sleeping in the dirt and being on constant alert was her only survival tool. But now, warm and softly being touched and taken by the one she loved most, Cora let herself relax, even if it only was for a few minutes. That was ultimately her biggest mistake for suddenly as she reached her climax another intense feeling soon took hold of her as Regina suddenly shoved Cora’s heart back into her chest. And at this, between the pleasure and sudden burst of pain, an abrupt surge of emotions flooded Cora’s system so severely, that it caused the older woman to black out.

**…**

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to: Terrible Love by Birdy (Regina's perspective) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEplGZ_M7s8  
> Bizarre Love Triangle by Frente! (Emma's perspective) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJ1c9ErCn7w


End file.
